Meant to Be
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: They were actors. Best friends. Even on their show. Then when their characters had chemistry, theirs was brought to life. Is acting really just acting?
1. Best friends and Show trends

Laura's POV:

I had gotten the call a week before. I had gotten the part for Austin and Ally. And I was one of the main characters. I was so excited! It was my first day on set. The cast had to meet each other and get to know one another. And of course, I woke up late.

_"I'VE GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER! A FIGHTER! DANCING THROUGH THE FIRE! CUZ I AM THE CHAMPION AND YOUR GONNA HERE ME ROAR!"_

Blasted out of my alarm. I fell out of bed tangled in my covers. I reached up to turn off my alarm clock. I grabbed my flip phone that was next to it to see the time. My eyes bulged. "7:30!" I untangled myself from my covers and ran to my bathroom. I jumped in the shower washing as fast as I possibly could. I put this on tumblr_mqtk3a4lbW1snn537o1_1280 figuring it was good for a first day. I put on makeup and then ran downstairs. My mom was already by the door. "Took you long enough! Come on let's go!" She rushed us out the door. We drove to the studio with me bouncing in my seat. My mom didn't say a word. She knew how excited I she pulled up I grabbed all my bags and papers. They were all in my hands so I tried to hold them the best that I could. I ran towards the studio bumping into someone on my way there. I knew I shouldn't have ran. I dropped everything, landing on my butt in the process. All I saw was a blur of blonde. I rolled on to my knees and started picking up my script. "Do you need any help?" someone asked. I looked up blocking the sun with my hand. There was a blonde boy staring down at me, a really cute blonde boy staring down at me. "Don't you have to get to the studio?" I asked, even though I really did need help. He looked at the building and shrugged. He bent down and started helping me. One of the papers started rolling off with the wind. We both reached for it at the same time. Our hands touched and there was a spark. We pulled back at the same time. I got up right before he did. He handed me the papers that he had, careful not to touch my hand. I smiled at him. "Thank you so much." He nodded. "Sure thing. See you around?" I nodded moving towards the door simultaneously. "Definetly." I ran into the building looking for the set number. I found it at the end of the hall. I composed myself, so I wouldn't look like a total idiot. I calmly opened the door. There was a lady pacing in front of it. I almost ran into her. She looked up when I walked in. "Are you Miss Marano? Please tell me your Miss Marano." I nodded. "That's me." She smiled. "Finally! When I got here you weren't here so I waited thinking I was early but then you still weren't here but I..." she was talking so fast she wasn't even taking a breath. "Wait, hold on, who are you?" Recognition flickered across her face. "Right, my name, probably sould have started with that. I'm Annabelle, but you can call me Annie. I'm the women's make-up designer." I nodded. "Oh, so your my make-up artist?" She nodded. "Yes ma'am. Now come on I have to show you around set." She looked down at the papers in my hands. "Do you need help with that?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded. She swiftly scooped up the papers and straightened them in her hand. I followed her to a large space which I guess was the stage. There was a big sign that read 'SONIC BOOM'. There were instruments _everywhere. _I already loved it here. I saw a grand piano in the corner. I already knew I would be playing it soon. There were three people around it already. She led me over there and clapped her hands. They all turned around. There was a tall red head who had really blue eyes, a girl with really long curly hair who was a little shorter than me, and then there was a blonde boy with dark brown eyes. The same blonde boy I saw in the parking lot. He looked up and saw me. "It's you." We said at the same time.

Is acting just acting?

Or is it really true?


	2. Suprise

Laura's POV:

We were staring at each other. I still couldn't believe it. It was him. The shock on our faces was slowly replaced by a smile. I don't know why I was smiling. I don't know why butterflies fluttered in my stomach when he smiled at me. I heard someone clear their throat and I snapped back to the present. Annabelle was looking back and forth between us. "Have you two met?" she asked.  
"I bumped into her in the parking lot."  
"I bumped into him in the parking lot." We both said at the same time.  
The other two people looked amused. Annabelle just smirked and nodded. "Okay then. Well Laura, this is Calum, Raini, and Ross." She said pointing to all of them. "Now since you all have to be best friends on the show, you have to at least get to know each other. So the first week is going to be you guys just hanging out, getting to know the set, just getting into a routine. So now, as much as I'd love to stay, I have to go before Ocean, the other make-up artist, steals all my make-up. Bye!" We all waved to her as she walked away. Ross jumped up on to the counter with a grace that I would never have in this lifetime. Raini sat on the piano bench and Calum just jumped up next to Ross. The only seat that was left was the floor. I sat down on the floor, no plopped down on the floor would be better. They all looked very amused. I smiled. "Ok, ok, before we start laughing at me, we have to get to know each other." Ross perked up. "We can play truths!" Raini nodded. "Good idea!" Calum raised his hand. "Ooohh I call going first! Ok, lets start simple. Favorite color? Mines blue." Raini went first. "Purple." then Ross, "Yellow." then me, "Red."  
"Ok my turn." I said. "Weird talent. I'm really flexible."  
Raini: "I can shake my eyes."  
Ross: "I can do hardcore flips and stuff."  
Calum: "I can have a spoon stick to my nose."  
"That's not a hidden talent!" I said. "Yes it is! I can do it without anything on it." Calum stated. "So I'll never see you with ice cream on your nose? Aw man!" Raini said. We all started laughing. Raini's eyes lit up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She reached for her bag and pulled out marshmallow guns. "Awesome!" Ross said. "It won't be awesome when you get a face full of marshmallows." I said. "Is that a challenge?" I nodded. "Yup," I said popping the P, "pretty much yeah." He jumped up. "Well challenge accepted!" He staged whispered to Calum. "We got this right, no challenge." Raini and I just looked at each other and nodded, like silent communication. Ross shook his head. "Oh no. Dude their  
using girl telepathy. We better run." Calum nodded. "I think your right." He looked up at Raini and I. "Let the battle commence!" He shouted. And it was on.

_**So what do you think? I love reviews! Good or bad! And sorry its so short just a filler. And I'm posting this on my quotev so no one is stealing this story. Stay lovely ;)**_


	3. Marshmallow Disaster

Laura's POV

Raini and I ran in opposite directions, leaving the boys looking bewildered on set untill they ran towards the dressing rooms. Raini and I were hiding behind the cameras on either side of the stage. Once the coast was clear, we jumped out and walked towards the piano.  
"Good job soldier." She did a fake salute. I laughed. "Right back at ya." I saluted back. "Ok, so I saw them go towards the dressing rooms," I nodded. "Yeah me too." "well," she said dragging out the L. "Annie told me there arre rooms that lead to the dressing rooms right off set." she smirked.  
"Oh really?"  
"Oh yeah. So I say we do a suprise attack. Their guarding the opposite sides of the hallways, because they, being single minded boys at their finest, think we're going to go up the hallway."  
I nodded, giggling at the same time. "Keep talking."  
"We open the doors to the hallway of our dressing rooms, since their across from each other and suprise them with a face full of marshmallow."  
"I love it! So your going to go around?" She nodded.  
"Yeah my dressing room is over there. Now don't forget open the door as quietly as you can. Stealthiness is key." I laughed.  
"Got it."  
We opened the doors quietly nodding at each other. We tiptoed out into the hallway. We stood back to back. We held up our guns ready to fire.  
Raini cleared her throat. "Boys?"  
They spun around facing us. "Suprise!" We fired.  
The marshmallows went in slow motion, hitting their target right where we intended. The hair.  
Their hands went up to their heads immediately. "You didn't." they said in unison.  
"Actually, I think we just did." Raini and I laughed."Your going to regret that." Calum said. We started repeatedly firing marshmallows at each other. There was a blur of white everywhere as the marshmallows flew. Ten minutes later there were marshmallows _everywhere.  
_We didn't know they would melt on the carpet, so we were now cleaning up melted marshmallows. But, it was so worth it. "Finished! Finally." I said after I cleaned off the last spot.  
"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ross said. I looked up at his chocolate brown eyes. "You are a handful aren't you?" I said laughing. He winked at me. "Get used to it sweet heart." I just rolled my eyes and sighed. I turned to Raini. "Hey do you want to have a sleepover tonight? We could do it at my house." Her eyes perked up. "Sure! And your house sounds great. My brother Rico is home and he _loves _meeting new people." I smiled "Great! Let me just call my mom and tell her. I walked away to call her.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey mom, can my friend Raini come and spend the night?" I looked back over my shoulder. Raini was talking on her phone as well. Ross and Calum were whispering looking at till I saw them and they quickly glanced away. I turned back around.  
"Of course! I'm almost there anyway."  
"Ok great! Thanks mom, love you!"  
I hung up my phone and turned around and ran up to Raini.  
"She said yes!"  
She smiled. "Mine too!"  
"Are we invited?" Ross asked. I shook my head.  
"Sorry, not this time." I said laughing as my phone buzzed.  
_"Outside" _It said from my mom.  
"OK well we gotta go, see you guys later!" I waved.  
"Bye!" They said.  
And that was the end of day one.

**Ok you have permission to hate me. High school is killing me! But I will try to update more I promise! Don't forget to leave a review down there! ****_Stay lovely ;)_**


	4. Flying

**Hey y'all!  
I want to say thank you for all the reviews!  
And a heads up I want too get to season two so this Raura can develop and stuff, so half of this chapter will be their sleepover and then I'm going to fast forward to when they found out it got renewed for S2 and Australia.  
I'm going to shut-up and let you read now so enjoy!**

* * *

Laura's POV:

"What about these?" Raini said putting one of my pairs of sunglasses on. I laughed. "They look the same as all the others." She rolled her eyes. "I know, your closet is so big yet so boring." She sighed. I rolled my eyes.

She plopped down on my bed. "So... what do you think of the boys?" I laughed. "They seem okay, crazy, but okay." She looked unconvinced. I looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"I saw how you were looking at Ross." My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes. "You have a crush on him." She stated. I looked at her. "Your nuts Raini."

"Tell me something I don't know," she said nonchalantly, "but, you can't say he isn't cute, at least admit that." I sighed. "Fine. He is really cute. But I don't like him, but I do know we're going to be great friends, we all are."

She smiled. "Well even I know that."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"We're getting renewed!?" we all shouted. Kevin nodded. "Yep! Season 2 here we come!" We all jumped and cheered. I turned around and hugged the first person next to me, which just happened to be Ross Shor Lynch. I hugged him quickly moving down the line.

I hugged Calum next which was rather hard since he was about a foot taller than me, so I had to reach up on my tiptoes to grab his neck. I hugged Raini next almost getting lost in her hair.

When I pulled away I got pulled into another hug by a certain blonde from behind. His arms slithered around my waist and picked me up and twirled me in a circle. I laughed. "Put me down Ross!" I felt him shake his head through my hair. "You didn't say please."

I rolled my eyes. "Please put me down." He set me down slowly since I was wearing high heels. I turned to look at him. "Better." He said smiling. I just laughed.

"So when do we start filming?" Calum asks. "Right after Ross and Laura get back from Australia. Ross and I look up. "What?" We say at the same time. Heath and Kevin look at us. "You two are going to Australia to promote season 2."

"That sounds awesome!" Ross said enthusiasticlly. Me on the other hand was kind of dying inside. Ross looked over at me, his excitement turning into concern.

"What's wrong? You look pale." I shook my head. "I'm fine. Honest." I looked up at him and smiled weekly. He wasn't convinced at all. "No your not." He looked at Raini. "What's wrong with her Raini?" Raini paused, thinking. Realization spread across her face. "She's afraid of flying."

Ross smiled. "Oh! I thought it was something serious." I looked up at him. "What?" I said confused. He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be with you the whole time. I'll just fight with you like Luc did in _French Kiss._" I smiled. He knew he could make me smile with a romantic movie refrence.

"You promise?" His smile just got bigger. He made an X over his heart. "I cross my heart." For some reason that smile calmed me enough to make me smile.

**So how'd you like it? Sorry if you didn't like how I skipped S1. I just had a lot of ideas for Australia and S2. Oh, and trust me, there's songs coming soon. This can't be a raura story without music! Follow, Favorite, and don't forget to leave a review down there!  
Stay lovely ;)**


	5. I won't let you fall

**Hey lovelies! Sorry for the late update, but in the events of this week I had to update! Today is...S3 premiere! I'm so excited!  
So this chapter is them getting on the plane for Australia. There is definetly some Raura fluff thrown in there  
I'm going to stop blabbing and let you read so enjoy!**

* * *

Laura's POV:

"I don't know if I can do this." I said nervously. "That's the fifth time you've said that since we got in the airport."

I looked over at the blonde sitting next to me. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. I shook my head. "Nope. I'm not doing this I'm going home."

Ross looked up wide awake. "Your getting on that plane." "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes. You. Are."  
"No. I'm. Not."

He glared at me. "I'm not dealing with those screaming fans with out you." I shrugged, not caring. I was _not_ getting on that plane. "Oh well." I said. He looked around. There were only two or three people waiting at our gate.

He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me into a corner, out of sight and hearing range of anyone close. "Ross what are you doing?" He looked down at me.

"Laura, why are you so afraid of planes?" I looked down. "I don't know. I mean I'm not afraid of heights or anything, ok maybe just a little. But being that high up, I guess all I can think of is falling."

I kept looking down. To embarrased to look at him. He's going to laugh, I know he is. I felt him lift my chin up. I looked at him. There wasn't a trace of amusement in his eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"Because it's stupid."

He laughed. "There is nothing stupid about that. I promise that when we're on that plane, I will not let go of your hand, so there is no possible way you'll fall."

I just realised how close we were. We were literally three inches apart. I could feel his breath warming my cheeks. His eyes were so dark, I was getting lost in them. He was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

I blinked out of my trance. "OK." I was able to whisper. He nodded. "Good, because now we have to do a video before we board."

My eyes widened. "We can't! I'm not wearing make-up." He laughed. "So what?"

The video was hilarious. It consisted of Ross trying to turn the camera on me while I talked for five seconds and turned it back on him as fast as possible.

We were sitting on the plane now, and I was freaking out. Ross had tried feeble attempts to try to calm me which failed miserably.

"We are about to take off." The pilot said over the speaker. I tensed up. "Hey," I looked over at my best friend. "I'm right here, okay?" I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. "You know that marshmallow fight we had when we all met?" I nodded puzzled.  
"Calum and I totally won." I gasped.  
"That is so not true! You two spent five minutes getting marshmallow out of your hair!"  
"No! You and Raini kept scraping it off your clothes!"

"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Hey look." He pointed out my window.

There were no words for what I was looking at. It was just... wow. The sun was just starting to rise. Rays of pink and purple and blue danced across the sky. Not a cloud in sight. It was like it had it's own spotlight, and nothing could take it away.

I turned to him. "You tricked me." He smiled deviously. "That I did."  
I looked down. He was still holding my hand, and for some unknown reason,

I didn't want him to let go.

**So what did you think? Leave reviews down there too! And if any of you want to follow me on twitter it's lynchxdipippa . And tell me what you thought of the season premiere! See you guys later!**

**Stay lovely ;)**


	6. So cliche

**Hey y'all! I am so sorry about the late update. I had so much work for school then my homecoming is this Friday and guess who still doesn't have a dress? Anyway, this chapter will be... intresting.  
I will stop blabbing now and let you read so... enjoy!**

* * *

Laura's POV:

"How can you even eat that?" I said trying not to puke as I watched Ross lift the greasy bug up to his lips. He stopped short, looking at me, "Laura it's food." "It's a bug." I said matter of factly. He just rolled his eyes and put it in his mouth anyway.

I cringed as I heard it crunch and squish in his mouth. He licked the thin layer of grease off his lips in satisfaction.

"It's official," I said walking away down the pier leaving him behind, "Ross Shor Lynch will eat anything!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"I just like trying new things." He said defensively. I looked at him, "Ever since we got here you literally put _anything _in your mouth, it's creepy." I said shivering. "It's called broadining your horizons." He said making hand gestures with his hands.

I just rolled my eyes. We had been in Australia for almost a week. It was Friday afternoon and we had today off. It had been non stop work since Monday, right when we stepped off the plane actually. It was nice just to hang out with my best friend.

"You want to go to the beach? We can watch the sunset." He smiled looking down at me. I sighed, "I would honestly love too, but it looks like it's about to rain." I looked up into the sky, there were dark clouds all around the pier.

"Please?" He asked me pleading, he pouted his lip out for extra effect. I sighed. "Fine," I said defeated, "But if I get sick from the rain-" He grabbed my wrist dragging me to the beach cutting off my voice.

"Ross! Slow down!" I stopped taking off my shoes, I was going to slip if I didn't. He didn't hear me because he was already down on the beach.

I walked over to him. My black bikini was on under my billowing skirt with a flower pin in my hair to top it all off. I admit, I dressed like a tumblr girl today, but I was just in that kind of mood.

He was standing right where the tide could kiss his toes. He turned around with a childish grin on his face. He grabbed my waist and gave me a big hug. "Dance with me." He whispered in my ear.

"You really are nuts." He shrugged, with my arms around his neck and his around my waist. "I might be. But is it so wrong to want a dance with my gorgeus co-star?"

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled away. "You realize I can't dance correct?" He held out his hand "Please?" I looked for another excuse. "There's no music." I gestured out with my arms.

He looked at me. "We'll make our own."

I looked at him one more time, I saw the brightest gleam in his chocolate eyes, and I couldn't say no.

I took his hand and he twirled me around. He started softly singing, a song that was only meant for me and him.

_A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my he__aven_

I closed my eyes imagining the piano in my head. He knew that I loved this song.

_I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to __go_

I hear thunder in the sky, but I don't dare open my eyes.

_And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my __heaven_

His voice is so soothing I open my eyes and feel a raindrop land on my cheek. This one rain drop is followed by many other ones, as the rain becomes a straight up down pour. But, me and Ross are still dancing. He twirls me around and I don't want him to stop.

_Misplaced trust in old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all_

_And New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl_

_And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my..._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, No  
Heaven does__n't seem far away_

His arms hold me by my waist as he spins me around with my arms extended at my sides. I feel like the girl from The Notebook as the rain pounds down on my up turned face. My hair is trailing behind me no longer in its perfect curls. It is now wavy from the water, and I'm dripping from head to toe.

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Oh, Oh_

We push out and away from each other with both of our hands holding each others. It's like we know each othes movements before they happen, right down to the last step. We both have wide smiles on our faces and are laughing uncontrollably. And the way we look at each other...

_A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_You are my h__eaven_

Is it's own special spark.

He ends the song, and we are in the perfect couple pose. One of his hands is on my waste, and the other is hanging down holding my hand, while my free hand is on his shoulder. And even though the rain is as cold as ice, his warmth is like a blanket surrounding me.

I look up at him and he looks down at me. It's one of those cliche moments that only happen in the books or the movies, it's... perfect.

I realize how close a proximity we are. The warm breath on my cheeks makes the cold almost unoticable. From the side I feel the last of the sun leave the sky starts to sprout stars.

I reluctantly pull away from him, the warmth not coming with me. The rain is just a light drizzle now so I can see the lights of the carnival on the boardwalk.

I look up at Ross staring at me, his blonde hair dripping wet. "We should get home, its late." I say, forcing the words out my throat. Because I don't want this day to end. He nods grabbing our shoes.

We start walking back to the pier sneaking glances at each other. When we get to the parking lot, I wave for a taxi. One stops as we climb in the back seat. Ross tells the driver where to go while I rest my head on the window, thinking about that dance.

* * *

**So waht did you think? Was there enough Raura fluff to hold you over? I sure hope so. I might bbe able to update next week, but not this weekend. My homecoming is Friday and that will just be so hectic. Don't forget to leave a review down there! Oh!  
Disclaimer: I own no characters or songs unless I tell you otherwise.  
Song: A drop in the ocean by: Jon Pope**

_**Stay lovely ;)**_


End file.
